Vergil may ¿cry?
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Siempre hemos visto la faceta dura y fría de Vergil, pero hoy les presento una situación que Vergil hara que muestre nuevos sentimientos como llorar ¿no me crees? entonces Let's Read N/A: No es yaoi - REP.


**Vergil may... ¿cry?**

#

Eran pasadas las 9:30 de la mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana y se poso en la cara de Dante quien dio un pequeño gruñido, en ese instante entro Morrison a la habitación, Dante abrió un ojo y lo vio, se voltio y dijo...

- ¡Morrison apaga la luz! – grito Dante

- Lo haría si pudiera pero esta a millones de kilómetros de aquí – respondió Morrison

Dante se levanto al oír la respuesta de Morrison, echo un vistazo hacia donde provenía la luz y soltó una carcajada.

- Jajaja pero si es el sol – rió como un niño y estiró sus brazos.

- ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? – pregunto Morrison sentándose en la silla y levantando una ceja

- ¡Síííííííí! – respondió Dante alegremente

- Pues bien te tenemos una sorpresa

- ¿Para mi? – preguntó Dante como si no supiera de lo que hablaba

- Obvio, si es tu cumpleaños, 3356 (1) años no se cumplen todos los días

- Yupi, mi cumpleaños, quiero globos, torta, serpentina, velas, regalos... – Dante que estaba saltando en su cama como niño chiquito se detuvo de improvisto

- Un segundo, ¿es mi cumpleaños? – pregunto Dante perturbado

- Sí, ¿Qué creías que era? – pregunto Morrison

- Pues...yo...cría que era el día...Internacional de la Pizza (2) – los ojos de Dante se iluminaron como un niño que entra en la juguetería

Morrison que ya estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, se voltio para ver a Dante quien estaba arrodillado en su cama.

-Ay Dante – suspiró Morrison

Dante ladeo la cabeza como símbolo de que no entendía, cuando el timbre sonó.

- Son los invitados, dúchate y vístete – Morrison corrió a abrir la puerta

Dante lanzó las tapas de su cama y se levanto de un salto, en 3 segundos estaba duchándose, corrió la cortina del baño y se dio cuenta que no había traído una toalla ni la ropa, entonces se le ocurrió una idea: gritar

- ¡Morrison! ¡Morrison! – gritó muchas veces pero nadie respondió

Entonces no se ocurrió nada mejor que salir desnudo ignorando el bullicio que había afuera, abrió la puerta rápidamente y... sorpresa

- Dante – gritó Lady sonrojándose y tapándose lo ojos

Dante estaba paralizado en el umbral de la puerta, su cabello aún mojado, goteaba sobre sus hombros, parpadeo rápido y se ocultó detrás de un sillón.

- Noooooo, tengo unos de esos sueños en donde estoy desnudo – levantó la vista para observar si era cierto lo que había visto antes – sí, es un sueño – se levantó y siguió caminando hacia su cama

Trish quien estaba observando la escena, se acerco a Dante y le preguntó

- ¿No te pondrás ropa?

- No, esto es un sueño, aún estoy dormida

Una mano rozó la cara de Dante

- Auuuuu me dolió – grito Dante

Un silencio reino en la habitación

-Un momento – Dante hizo como que pensaba – si me dolió significa que... ¡No estoy soñando!

Dante corrió a su cama tapándose rápidamente

-Jajaja – rió Trish – no sabía que era así, pero bueno hoy Devil May Cry esta cerrado porque estamos de fiesta

- Sí y el payaso es Dante –dijo Morrison

- Kuten Taj – gruño Dante debajo de las tapas (kuten taj: lárguense en alemán)

Todos se dirigieron al salón y después de media hora bajo Dante

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – preguntó Lady

- Aaaaa, porque tenía que escoger la ropa especial para la ocasión

Trish, Lady y Morrison se miraron, pues Dante vestía igual que siempre, gabardina roja, guantes negros, camisa negra y vaquero un tanto azulados

#

Ya avanzada la fiesta, Dante parecía triste, recibió muchos regalos en su mayoría cajas de pizza y cajas de helado de fresas pero algo le faltaba, de todas las personas que vio entrar no lo vio a él, no aguanto más y grito:

- ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI BRO!? – todos pararon de bailar ante el reclamo infantil de Dante

Lady se acercó a Dante y le respondió

- No lo invitamos, pues no creíamos que fuera importante, además de que no le gustan las fiestas

-¿¡Qué no es importante!? – grito Dante – es mi bro, sin considerar que es mayor que yo por 3 segundos, ¿qué hora es?

- Las 2:30 pm. – respondió una voz sin importancia

Dante tomó su bufanda pues el día anterior había echo bastante frío, tomó su bolso, monto su moto y se fue, pero en todo el camino se preguntó cual sería el mejor regalo para Vergil, después de tanto pensar en regalos, que un perro, que una pizza, que una película, que una conejo, hasta una novia, pero luego se detuvo en una librería.

- Puedo ayudarlo – dijo una niña en una estantería

- No, puedo solo – dijo Dante

Pero debió haber aceptado su ayuda porque la librería era gigante y Dante se sentía como ateo en misa, como Dante en biblioteca o como Vergil en un concierto de Simple Plan.

- ¿Qué querría leer Vergil? – se preguntó a sí mismo Dante mirando las estanterías- arte, matemática, historia...

De pronto la vista de Dante se posó en un libro que sabía que Vergil no había leído, lo tomó y lo pagó, la señorita lo miró fijamente pues el libro era algo infantil.

A las 3:30 de la tarde Dante estacionó su moto en la mansión Sparda. Estaba en frente de la puerta principal y se decidió a tocar.

Tardo unos segundos cuando detrás de la puerta apareció Vergil, vestido de azul con su Yamato en la mano izquierda y un libro en la otra, nada variaba en él, su pelo platinado con copos, siempre bien peinado, lo único que cambió en él era la expresión de su cara al ver a Dante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un cortante Vergil

- Bueno – respondió Dante dando una paso dentro de la mansión – yo... este... te traje un obsequio

- ¿Un que...? – preguntó asombrado Vergil

- Un obsequio, si algo que se envuelve en papel, se le pone una cinta y luego... – algo interrumpió a Dante o más bien un grito

- ¡Ya se lo que es un obsequio! – gritó Vergil

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas? – gritó Dante de modo bulón

- Estupido Dante, ¿a que vienes?, ¿Para quién es el obsequio? – pregunto Vergil desesperándose

- Relájate bro, mira el obsequio es para ti y vengo a... ¡a celebrar nuestro cumpleaños!

Vergil miró a Dante con cara de lárgate ahora o te golpeare, entonces Dante le dio el libro envuelto en papel azul, Vergil lo tomó y lo observo.

-Ábrelo, ábrelo – dijo emocionado Dante

Vergil empezó a romper el papel desconfiado, ya que de Dante se podía esperar cualquier cosa, fue entonces cuando recordó...

FLASHBACK

- Toma Vergil – dijo el pequeño Dante – feliz cumpleaños numero ocho

- Gracias ¿Qué es? – pregunto emocionado Vergil

- Ábrelo, ábrelo

Vergil abrió el obsequio y era un pastelillo de barro echo por Dante, como eran pequeños creyeron que era de verdad o más bien de chocolate y se lo comieron, una semana enfermo en cama, fue la sentencia, luego recordó el regalo de los diez años.

- Toma, para ti

- "Vergil Sparda" – leyó Vergil

Lo abrió y sorpresa un payaso de caja de sorpresa de pronto el payaso salió y golpeó la nariz de Vergil rompiéndole el tabique nasal.

Luego se acordó de sus quince cuando Dante puso un hámster en su cama, no quiso recordar más.

FIN FLASHBACK

De vuelta a la realidad, Vergil soltó el regalo y le dijo a Dante

- Ábrelo tú

- Pero... si es tuyo – respondió Dante confundido

- Sí, pero tus regalos siempre son "sorpresas", ¿además porque me traes un regalo? – dijo Vergil

- Pero, pero, ¿no te acuerdas? – Dante preguntó bajando la vista con tristeza

- ¿El día internacional de la pizza? – preguntó Vergil

- No, y se supone que yo soy el cabeza hueca – dijo Dante

- ¡Idiota!, ¡No recuerdo nada! – dijo Vergil, pero luego se tapó la boca rápido

- ¡Que! – grito Vergil

- Ósea no olvide todo, pero si algunas cosas – suspiró Vergil – es... que ayer tratando de sacar un libro, la estantería cayó y...

FLASHBACK

Vergil estaba buscando en su biblioteca el libro de algebra, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en el estante más alto

- ¡Maldición! – gruñó Vergil

Tomó la escalera de adjunto para alcanzar el libro, cuando lo tenía entre sus manos decidió bajar pero se dio cuenta que solo era la primera parte, miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta que la otra parte estaba en la estantería de atrás a la misma altura.

Estiró su mano para alcanzarlo mientras maldecía

- Estupido Dante, siempre cambia los libros de lugar, aaaaaaaaa!!!!

Un gran bullicio se escucho por toda la casa, hojas de libros salieron volando, polvo y tierra, Vergil tosió, cuando se dio cuenta estaba boca abajo arriba del estante derribado, le dolía la muñeca y sentía algo correr por su mejilla.

Se incorporó como pudo pero la muñeca le dolía, se encamino a la puerta y trato de curarse la mejilla y la muñeca, fue cuando llegó Dante.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Y eso fue lo que paso – suspiró Vergil

- Interesante... – dijo Dante comiendo una galleta de la cocina

- Pero bueno, cambiando de tema ¿qué pasa hoy?

- Es nuestro cumpleaños bro ya te lo dije y lo vamos a celebrar en grande – dijo Dante emocionado – ahora abre tu regalo

- Aaaaa era eso – dijo Vergil despreocupado

Vergil tomó el regalo y lo abrió definitivamente, era un libro amarillo fosforescente titulado "Como preparar mi primera pizza" con letras grandes y dibujos infantiles, Vergil lo hojeo rápidamente, el libro decía como preparar una pizza pero los motivos, dibujos y letras eran de un libro que leería un niño de 5 años, lo dejó encima de la mesa, dio un suspiro

- ¿¡Pero crees que soy un niño preescolar!? – gritó Vergil

- La verdad, la verdad – Dante rasco su barbilla – es que a veces creo... que sí – rió Dante

- Pues no, como se nota que no me conoces – gruñó Vergil

- Ah no – dijo sarcástico Dante – ya verás

Dante empujó a Vergil a un lado y corrió escaleras arriba con dirección a la habitación de Vergil. Vergil lo miró sin entender lo que pasaba, de pronto de escucho un portazo muy fuerte en el cuarto de Vergil, un flechazo apareció en la cabeza de Vergil.

- ¡Ya caigo! – gritó Vergil subiendo la escaleras - ¡Dante! ¡Dante!, abre la maldita puerta

Dante estaba adentro del santuario de la limpieza, el orden y el aburrimiento, ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, como cuando tenía 5 años y escribió "Dante estuvo aquí" e le echo la culpa al perro o cuando tenía 8 años y jugó un gato (tres en línea) en la cara de Vergil mientras dormía. Pero bueno ya estaba ahí con un solo objetivo: encontrar el diario de Vergil

Vergil logró entrar antes de que Dante lo encontrara

- Ja no podrás encontrar nunca mi diario – gritó Vergil – ya que para ello debes descifrar una serie de claves que tu cerebro no es capaz.

Mientras, Dante estaba en frente del velador de Vergil apuntando con Evory a la cerradura y PAM PAM

- No, idiota ¿¡que hiciste!?

- Descifrar tu clave súper difícil

- ¡Dame el diario! – gritó Vergil persiguiendo a Dante, quien tenía el diario en sus manos

#

Dante corrió y se oculto en la que antiguamente era su pieza, tomó el diario y comenzó a leer despreocupado ya que sabía que su hermano no entraría pues no querría que su estupendo traje se ensuciara.

Comenzó a leer y a anotar las cosas importantes, pero fue descubierto por Vergil.

- Dame acá ese diario – Vergil estiró su mano

- Bueno bro, toma – Dante devolvió el diario, pero algo no le cuadraba a Dante – algo no me cuadra bro

- Sí, el cerebro – rió Vergil

- No aparte de eso, es que ¿Cómo es que aún no me golpeas por haber robado tu diario? – preguntó Dante levantando una ceja

- No quiero que tu cerebro se achique más, eso es todo – dijo Vergil volteándose

- Pero en fin, me largo tengo muchas cosas que hacer – informó Dante – sí como dormir, dormir, dormir y dormir...

- No haces nada más – preguntó Vergil

- Sí, comer pizza y... dormir – dijo Dante sonriente – me voy.

Hizo un gesto con su mano, aceleró su moto con rumbo a Devil May Cry. Al llegar encontró un despelote de cosas, encima de su escritorio una nota "Dante: después de que te fuiste seguimos celebrando, ahora tu ordenas. Te quieren Trish y Lady. PD: te dejamos adjunto la boleta, porque tu también tienes que pagar la cuenta.

Dante dejó la carta sin importarle lo que decía, corrió y tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó.

- ¡Aló!, ¡Aló! – dijo Dante

- Bueno... – contestó una voz dormida en el otro lado

- Ja, estabas dormido

- ¿Y que esperabas? Si son las 3:30 de la madrugada – dijo la voz adormilada pero se notaba un gesto de reproche

- Ya, no te esponjes Steve O`- dijo Dante sarcásticamente – necesito un favor – continuó Dante

- Déjame adivinar, un programa para ti solamente en Jackass

- Sí eso, espera ¡nooooo! – repuso Dante

- Entonces...

- Entradas para un concierto – dijo Dante entre risas

- ¿Para cualquiera?

- No, para...

Era de mañana cuando el timbre de la mansión Sparda sonó, después de unos 20 minutos en lo que Dante tocó y tocó el maldito timbre salió Vergil, con cara adormilada y restregándose los ojos, dio un bostezo, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar fue cuando se encontró frente a frente con Dante

- ¡Buenos días mi querido bro! – gritó Dante efusivamente

- Taj ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Vergil parpadeando rápido para despertarse

- Woaaa Vergil ¿Cómo que temprano? Si son las 11:30 a.m. – Dante arqueó una ceja

- ¡Las 11:30 de la mañana! – Gritó asustado Vergil – y yo aún con pijama

Si definitivamente, Vergil estaba con un pijama azul, pero la noche anterior había echo bastante calor y Vergil solo tenía la parte posterior (ósea el pantalón) de l pijama, su pelo ya no tenía copos sino que estaba caído como el de Dante u su pecho y abdomen estaban al descubierto pues no se había colocado su bata para bajar a abrir la puerta.

- Te ves pésimo – continúo Dante

- Cállate pedazo de animal – grito furioso Vergil

- Oye no te enojes conmigo – dijo Dante levantando la manos – no es mi culpa que te hayas ido de farra anoche – prosiguió Dante pero esta ultima frase lo dijo en voz baja

- ¡No me fui de farra anoche! – Vergil estaba amenazando a Dante con su Yamato que estaba en la recepción

- Ya entendí, ya entendí, ya cásate – dijo Dante perdiendo la paciencia

- Ajj todo es tu culpa – musitó Vergil – sino hubieras cambiado el libro de lugar, no me hubiera quedado toda la noche ordenando

- ¿¡Que yo tengo la culpa!? – Grito Dante – si tú no hubieras sido tan holgazán y hubieras movido la escalera, quizás no hubieran caído los estantes

Vergil se sonrojo al haber escuchado la palabra holgazán utilizado junto a su nombre, también puesto que Dante por primera vez tenía razón en algo

- Pero bueno, no vine a pelear, vine a invitarte a una parte – dijo Dante, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

- OK, pero ¿A dónde?, sabes que no me gusta convivir con los humanos, son tan superficiales y quieren obtener poder a como de lugar

- ¬¬ el burro hablando de orejas – dijo en voz baja Dante

- ¿Qué dijiste Dante?

- Nada, que quiero un vaso con agua, voy a la cocina – Dante respondió, esperando que su hermano no lo hubiera escuchado

Dante entró en la cocina y encontró... bueno... digamos que algo raro había pasado en ella, en ese momento entró Vergil

-Woaaa bro ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo Dante girándose hacia su bro

- Bueno... este yo – tartamudeo Vergil – digamos que tuve una lucha a muerte con un tipo de masa

- De pizza – sonrió Dante

- Nooo, este otro tipo de masa

Dante echo un vistazo a la mesa de la cocina donde estaba el libro preescolar que le dio a Vergil.

* OK imaginemos esta escena

Vergil con un delantal rosa, el libro preescolar en una mano y con la otra abriendo el tarro con harina, el tarro de harina se cae dejando el piso de la cocina y la cara de Vergil más blancos de lo habitual. Luego Vergil tratando de romper los huevos. Después metiendo la masa de pizza en el horno, Vergil se queda dormido, cuando despierta los bomberos están en su cocina, él ve toda una nube negra y su cara y cabellos también negros. (Que mal)

*Volvamos a la historia

- Si claro, otro tipo de masa – dijo Dante mirando a su hermano de reojo (¬¬)

- Aaa bueno este... me voy a cambiar – respondió Vergil

- Ponte algo cómodo y no tu ropa elegante, al menos que quiera que se ensucie

Después de unos minutos Vergil bajó vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra arremangadas hasta los codos, su amuleto colgaba de su cuello, una chaqueta azul y tenis color negro.

- Te ves bien pareces un... – Dante pensó un momento si decirlo o no pues su gemelo aún portaba a Yamato

- ¿Un qué? – dijo Vergil sacando a Dante de su pensamiento

- ¿Me golpearas si te lo digo?

- No, en serio

- ¿Me lo juras? – sonrió Dante

- Esta bien

- Pareces... un... humano – Dante rió a carcajadas mientras su hermano se sonrojaba – Chale estas más rojo que mi gabardina

- Chale... digo cállate – gruño Vergil

- Ta weno, pero vamos que se nos hace tarde

Dante tomo a Vergil de la chaqueta y lo jaló hasta la moto, Vergil, de principio de resistió a subir (era la única cosa que le tenía miedo aparte de ser idiota)

- Vamos bro – dijo por última vez Dante

- No, me niego – Vergil tenía los brazos cruzados

- ¿No vas a ceder? – dijo Dante en un tono desafiante

- No, tendrás que hacer otra cosa – se burló Vergil

Iban por la carretera principal a toda máquina, Dante parecía feliz, mientras el rostro de Vergil decía "voy a vomitar", "voy a vomitar"

- Es increíble que me hayas acho subir a esta cosa – gruño Vergil

- Se llama moto Vergil, moto

- Como sea, el punto es que es increíble que me hayas chantajeado con el Rey León – dijo furioso Vergil

- Pero a ti se te ocurre llorar con esa película... – algo interrumpió a Dante

- Y tu lloraste con el Titanic – Vergil miro de reojo a Dante (¬¬)

- Eso no viene al caso – dijo Dante cambiando de tema

- Exijo saber donde me llevas Dante – grito Vergil

- Ya cállate que ya llegamos.

Había una multitud apilada en una puerta y otra hacía algo que parecía una fila, eran las 10:00 p.m. (toda la tarde convenciendo a Vergil que se subiera a la moto)

- Ven, por acá – gritó Dante

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – preguntó Vergil muy confundido

- Un concierto

- Ya lo sé, pero ¿de quién?

- De Boston – sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro de Dante

- ¿De Boston? – de pronto algo jaló a Vergil hacía adentro o más bien una masa de gente

Ya adentro Vergil tomo a Dante y comenzaron a discutir

- ¿Que tienes en la cabeza Dante?

- Un golpe, es que hoy en la mañana me caí de la cama – respondió Dante

- No, no eso, bueno puede influir en tu estupidez

- Yo no creo, pienso que tal vez fue esa vez que rodé por las escaleras – recordó Dante

- Lo que haya sido, no me gusta la música de los humanos – repuso Vergil

- Ay que disfrutar, nada más Vergil... – Dante fue interrumpido

La música comenzó a sonar y todos saltaban, gritaban, se empujaban, se tocaban (OK omitamos esa parte), Vergil estaba estático como una estatua, de pronto le cayó un balde con agua fría y Dante lo ayudó a saltar, Vergil se resistió un segundo pero bueno si saltar y gritar hacia que Dante lo dejara en paz entonces valía la pena, de repente el vocalista de Boston eligió a una persona del publico (¿adivinaron?) era Vergiliano.

Este subió a solo empujones, cuando comenzó a sonar "More than a feeling" al principio Vergil no cantó pero a medida que la canción seguía, se entregó y cantaba como el mejor de los rockeros de esa noche, cuando la canción termino Vergil se lanzó al publico (se lo que están pensando, no se ve haciendo eso a Vergil todos los días)

Vergil fue llevado por los brazos, de pronto los brazos se acabaron y Vergil cayó

- Al menos caí en algo blando - repuso Vergil

- Sí, caíste arriba de un rockero panzón – dijo Dante arrodillándose

Vergil dio un salto para poder para al panzón

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Vergil avergonzado

El rockero gruño y se largó

- Es increíble que hayas saltado – repuso Dante

- Es increíble que este aquí, contigo, cantando con Boston – dijo Vergil sin aire en sus pulmones – y ¿¡me viste!?, ¿¡me viste!?, ¡SALTE!

- No más Guitar Hero para ti Vergil – Dante movió la cabeza negativamente

- ¿Por qué tu estupida boca no se calla? – grito Vergil

- No se si mi boca sea estupida – dijo Dante con acento tierno

- Ya cállate y llévame a casa, a-ho-ra

- Sí sargento Sparda – Dante levantó la mano como un militar

La moto arranco rápido y en un dos por tres estaba frente a la reja de la mansión Sparda. De pronto el celular de Vergil sonó (un ruido infantil para Vergil (por favor insertar un sonido de celular bastante infantil))

- ¿Tienes celular? – Dante preguntó extrañado

- Sí me lo regalaron – dijo Vergil revisando el celular

- Y no me habías dicho, yo quería jugar sudoku – dijo Dante a punto de hacer una pataleta

- Espera es un mensaje de Nero – dijo Vergil preocupado – dice: ayuda estoy escondido en el sótano los acreedores irrumpieron en la casa

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – gruño Vergil dirigiéndose hacia Dante

- Upss – fue lo único que dijo Dante

- ¡¡DANTE SPARDA!!

- No se vale yo no puedo gritar tu nombre, llenaría toda la hoja (3) – repuso Dante

- Eres un... (Por favor agregar varios sonidos de bips)

- Waooo nunca vi utilizar todas esas palabras juntas en una sola oración – dijo Dante mirando el cielo

- ¿Y ahora como sacamos a Nero? – Suspiró Vergil – un segundo hay algo en la puerta, un papel, dice: "Sr. Sparda su casa a sido embaucada por problemas financieros del señor Dante Sparda"

Dante al oír esto dio media vuelta pero una mano tomo su gabardina por la parte del cuello

- Me atoré Vergil – grito Dante volteándose – aaa eras tú

- Dante Sparda - dijo Vergil con la cabeza baja (aura maligna, se habrá enojado)

- Vergil, suéltame, deje los frijoles en la cocina y van a hacer BOM

De pronto

- Lo juro, si no le hubiera jurado a nuestro padre antes de morir que no te haría añicos, te haría añicos - gruño Vergil

- Créeme nadie aprecias eso más que yo – dijo Dante – Vergil cambiando de tema, tengo un plan para sacar a Nero de ahí

- Sí ¿Cuál sería, súper genio?

- Mira tú entras por el lado norte y golpeas a los guardias, yo entro por la chimenea, en cuanto a Nero quiero que tú entres por... ¡Nero!, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Te puedes teletransportar?

- No viejo, los acreedores me sacaron de nuestra casa – respondió Nero

- La culpa es de Dante – Vergil apunto a Dante

- Sí, es mi culpa, pero tengo un plan Z – sonrió Dante

- ¿Un plan Z?, ¿No será un plan B? – argumentó Nero

- No, un plan Z – dijo Vergil – es que Dante se aprendió el abecedario al revés

- A bueno, así pos sí – dijo Nero aún confundido

- Bueno, bueno, mi plan es que se vayan a Devil May Cry

Los dos se miraron y dijeron a coro

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

#

- No puedo creer que haya llegado a vivir aquí – dijo Vergil sacando una caja de pizza del sillón con los dedos

- No es tan malo – dijo Nero sacando una botella de cerveza del escritorio

- Parecen un par de viejas – musitó Dante

- Dante Sparda – reclamaron los dos

- Ach, yo tengo un problema...

- Sí, haber nacido – siguió Nero

- No, no es eso, mi problema es... el donde van a dormir ustedes – los tres se miraron sorpresivamente – porque esta mi sillón, mi habitación y la habitación de Patty... aaa y el baño

- No, me niego a dormir en tu pieza, en la pieza de Patty, en tu baño y en tu sillón - se opuso Vergil

- Yo prefiero tu pieza, Dante – Nero levantó la mano

- Entonces niño dormiremos juntos

- Entonces no, prefiero la habitación de Patty – Nero se sonrojo

- Bien, yo duermo en tu sillón – dijo Vergil resignado

Nero subió rápidamente las escalas para dirigirse a la habitación de Patty, mientras Dante y Vergil trataban de limpiar el chiquero que tenía Dante pero de pronto...

¡¡WAAAAAA!! Se escucho, Dante y Vergil subieron rápidamente al grito de su hermano menor

Cuando llegaron Nero estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Patty, quieto, estático, apenas respiraba

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede?... ¡WAAAA! – grito Vergil horrorizado

- Est... est... est... esta todo rosa – tartamudeo Nero – No se que es peor, si que fuera todo rosa, lo peluches, los encajes o que tengo que dormir aquí

- Es horrendo – mascullo Vergil mirando para otro lado

- No es tan malo – dijo Dante – solo tiene una solución

Dante salió de la habitación y volvió luego de 5 minutos con un papel en las manos

- Aquí esta lo que necesita Nero – Dante abrió el papel frente a Nero y a Vergil y... nosebleed (derrame nasal)

- D-Dante – Nero se sonrojo – V-Vergil – pero seguía viendo el cartel

Vergil estaba tomándose la nariz y la sangre salía y salía, era como un grifo de agua

- Vaya Nero nunca vi que te interesara tanto este tipo de carteles – dijo Dante

- ¿Y que esperabas? Soy hombre, ¡soy hombre! – grito Nero

- Par de animales, ayúdenme, me desangro – dijo Vergil corriendo al baño

- A Vergil siempre le pasa lo mismo, ve una chica bonita y se alborota la hormona, no hay caso con él – repuso Dante moviendo la cabeza negativamente – vamos a colocar el cartel por aquí

- Esta bien - respondió Nero

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Dante dormía explayado en su habitación o más bien dicho en su cama, Nero dormía abrazado a un conejo de peluche y Vergil dormía tranquilo, como un ángel.

Pasadas la 9:45 am un sonido sordo y molesto interrumpió el sueño de Dante y de Nero, era Vergil quien tocaba dos sartenes en forma de despertador

- ¡Ya cállate Vergil! – grito Dante – queremos dormir

- Nada de eso, me acabo de dar cuenta que en tu alacena no hay nada de alimentos – Vergil sacudió a Dante

- Pero tengo un teléfono – grito Dante de nuevo

- ¿Y de que sirve un teléfono? – prosiguió Vergil

- Creo que es para llamar a la pizzería – interrumpió Nero restregándose los ojos

- Si Vergil es inteligente cuando quiere ¬¬ - dijo Dante

- Ya basta, dúchense, vístanse y vamos a ir de compras

- ¡Síííííí de compras, de compras! – gritaron Dante y Nero

15 minutos después...

- OK, vamos a la tienda más cercana

- La tienda más cercana esta en el centro comercial – repuso Dante – para llegar allá debemos tomar el autobús

- ¿El auto que? – dijo Nero

- Autobús, A-U-T-O-B-U-S – deletreo Dante con dificultad

- Te costó Dante, te costó – Vergil meneo la cabeza abriendo la puerta del local

Ya en la parada hicieron parar el autobús, los tres subieron, Dante se sentó rápidamente como alguien que se mueve es sus terrenos, Vergil se quedó de pie junto a Dante y Nero se sentó al lado de su hermano

- Vergil deberías sentarte – continuó Dante

- No gracias, me respeto demasiado como para sentarme en ese asiento

- Yo digo que te sientes, si no quieres terminar como papilla de Vergil – dijo Dante

- Wuakala, ni un perro se la comería – río Nero

- Jajaja muy cierto Nero, dame esos cinco – dijo Dante

- POM para que se les quite – grito Vergil

- Bro eso me dolió, no me dabas coscorrones desde que se te paso la mano con la parte trasera de Yamato – agregó Dante

De pronto una masa de personas entró en el autobús y Vergil quedó aplastado.

Solo pasaron 20 minutos y se bajaron frente al gran edificio lleno de gente que entraba y salía, el esquina un hombre gritaba ¡¡¡GORROS DE WALDO!!!, ¡¡¡GORROS DE WALDO!!! (4)

- Vergil – gritaron Dante y Nero con un brillo en la mirada – cómpranos un gorro Waldo

- Noooo, pero son idiotas o el bus les revolvió las neuronas – Vergil estaba furioso

- Ya no te enojes – dijo Dante bajando la vista

Entraron en el establecimiento, Vergil llagaba de una mano a Nero y a Dante de una oreja, estaban en el supermercado, mientras Vergil elegía cosas nutritivas Dante se subió al carro

- Pero ¿Qué crees que haces? – grito Vergil

- Quiero que me lleves – dijo inocentemente Dante

- Estas demente o el coscorrón fue bastante fuerte

- Creo que las dos, por favor Vergil un ratito – dijo Dante poniendo cara de niño bueno

- Solo un ratito nada más – Vergil hizo jurar a Dante

Vergil tomo el carro y empezó a empujar

- Mas rápido Vergil, más rápido – gritaba Dante pero de pronto... - ¡cuidado!

¡¡¡POM!!!, tranquilos no fue un coscorrón, fue que Vergil se tropezó con carro un todo sobre Dante y Nero quien cruzaba por ahí

- Imbeciles, ¿¡por que no se van a divertir a otro lado!? – grito

- Esta bien – los dos se pararon ante la orden de su hermano mayor que hasta esa altura parecía su padre o mejor dicho su madre – vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, no vemos a la salida

Vergil suspiró, sabía que sus hermanos estarían bien, luego de mucho andar compró todo lo necesario para subsistir en el gallinero llamado "casa" cuyo dueño era Dante

- Señor, disculpe ¿Dónde se encuentran las cajas de pago? – Vergil se sonrojó un poco pues nunca le había preguntado nada a un humano

- Por ahí jovencito – respondió el anciano

- ¿Jovencito? – Vergil rió sutilmente – gracias

- Pero espera... no entres ahí, es área restringida para varones – dijo el anciano – no pases por ese pasillo

- Pero es el camino más corto – Vergil entró sin hacer caso, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la mitad del pasillo siendo observado por muchas mujeres, cuando miró las estarías se dio cuenta que había solo cosas para mujeres (lo dejó a su imaginación, si no la tienen había lencería, shampoo para mujeres, etc. Y... upss pobre Vergil tiene un derramen nasal otra vez)

¡¡¡¡¡Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! Vergil salió corriendo pero ahora perseguido por un grupo de chicas con zapatos de taco aguja en sus manos (onda Rayman Rabbit (5))

... Imaginen ustedes lo que paso

- Desea pagar con efectivo o cheque – pregunto la cajera mirando a Vergil con lástima y risa mezclado

- Efectivo – Vergil sacó su billetera, su cara tenía algunos rasguños al igual que su ropa, en el supermercado había un silencio, solo se escuchaba el ¡bip! Emitido por la caja registradora, las personas chocaban solo por estar mirando al peliplateado rasguñado

- Gracias, vuelva pronto – dijo la cajera

- Uhm... – Vergil que ya había tomado las bolsas (6 en cada mano) y se dirigía hacia la puerta se detuvo de pronto al oír "vuelva pronto", giro lentamente y dedico su mejor cara de odio

Salió rápidamente, quería volver a casa aunque fuera la de Dante, pero hablando de ellos ¿Dónde estaban?

En otro lugar del centro comercial...

- Toma esto maldito alienígeno – gritó Nero

- Vaya que bueno eres Nero, pero come tu helado que se esta derritiendo en mi mano – dijo Dante

- Ya voy – respondió Nero aún jugando – ach viste ya perdí

- Game Over – exclamo la máquina con un típico sonido de videojuegos

- Que malo eres Nero

- Hace rato dijiste que era bueno – Nero parecía confundido

- Ahora eres malo porque perdiste

- Que idiota, oye ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé, ves acaso que tengo reloj – Dante levanto la manga de su gabardina

- Bueno alcanza para otra partida – Nero metió otra moneda a la máquina

Mientras Vergil...

- Estupido centro comercial, estupido supermercado, estupido pasillo para mujeres, estupido Dante y Nero – decía entre dientes - ¿Dónde estarán? Debí comprarles el gorro de Waldo, estupido Waldo

De pronto un niño tropezó con Vergil, el pequeño cayó y comenzó a llorar, Vergil trato de levantarlo como pudo pues aún tenía las bolsas de las compras (si yo hubiera sido Vergil, no lo recojo al menos que el niño sea demasiado tierno o si me bajara el cargo de conciencia). Aquel pequeño le presentaba algo de ternura, se parecía a él, cuando tenía cinco años y se perdió en el mercado con Dante solo por comprar globos

- Perdón señor – dijo el pequeño

- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa ¿estas bien? – dijo Vergil realmente preocupado, lo golpearían otra vez si lo hubiera lastimado

- Estoy bien y estoy buscando a mi mamá ¿no la ha visto? – el pequeño miró a Vergil como extrañado

- Lo siento no, pero ¿Cómo es tu mamá?

- Es la más linda del mundo, tiene pelo castaño y ojos azules, es alta y delgada...

- OK mira, yo perdí a mis hermanos, si los buscamos juntos tal vez los encontremos más rápido ¿Qué dices? – dijo Vergil para calmar al pequeño

- Pero mi mami dice que vaya con extraños – el pequeño retrocedió dos pasos

- Mmm... Ya veo, mira mi nombre es Vergil, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – objetó Vergil

- Me llamo Angelo y tú te llamas Ver... no puedo decirlo, me cuesta – el pequeño miró a Vergil

- No importa – repuso Vergil

- Ya sé, te llamaré amigo azul

- ¿Amigo?

Vergil suspiro, nunca un humano lo había llamado "amigo", pero por alguna extraña razón sonrió se sentía bien, ya no estaba enojado sino que estaba preocupado por aquel ser chiquito

Pasaron horas, pero encontró a la madre de aquel chico y Vergil también encontró a sus hermanos quienes lo regañaron por tardarse tanto pero Vergil estaba ido, no tomo en cuenta lo reclamos de Dante y Nero solo seguía viendo a aquella mujer y a Angelo, le recordaba como Eva su madre los abrazaba cuando eran pequeños y le temían al "Coko" (6) que había dejado de sus camas inventado por el señor Sparda.

- Adiós amigo azul – grito Angelo sacudiendo su mano

- ... – Vergil no dijo nada, solo sonrió

**#**

Ya en casa, Vergil preparó el almuerzo, mientras Dante y Nero veían la televisión

El almuerzo fue callado, ni una palabra del centro comercial, ni del pequeño Angelo y su madre. Dante, Nero y Vergil no se miraban, no comían

- Los extraño... en serio – balbuceo Dante

- ¿A quien? – pregunto Nero

- A mamá, a papá, a ustedes – continuó Dante

- Nosotros no te obligamos a venir a esta pocilga – Vergil levantó la vista para enfrentar de lleno a Dante

- No soportaba la mansión, tan grande, callada y fría, no se como viven ahí

- Es porque no témenos nada de que arrepentirnos – dijo Vergil levantándose de su silla exaltado

- Basta, no empiecen, nadie tuvo la culpa – Nero se interpuso en el camino de Vergil quien venía directo a Dante

- Yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme – dijo en voz baja Dante

- ¿¡Que no!?, si tú hubieras estado cuando mataron a mamá y a papá, si me hubieras ayudado a protegerlos

- YO NO TENGO LA CULPA – grito Dante

- Basta – Nero era la única persona que en ese momento podía detener a sus hermanos

- ¡¡Tu eres el culpable, tu mataste a nuestro padres, eres un asesino!! – grito más fuerte Vergil

- No es verdad – Dante salió corriendo del local con la cabeza baja, la lluvia comenzó a caer (7)

No supo cuanto corrió, cayó rendido en una parte lejana de la cuidad, se sentía mal, era en estos momentos deseaba no ser inmortal, tomar a Evory y darse un gran tiro en la sien

"No soy un asesino" era la única frase que repetía su cabeza o "tal vez sí lo soy, Vergil tiene razón y soy un cobarde asesino", "debo morir", "mi hermano quiere que muera", cayó al suelo, su cabeza estaba literalmente sumergida en un chaco de agua.

Luego de cuatro horas sobre el suelo mojado y bajo la lluvia decidió volver a su casa. Entró, Nero no estaba en el salón, Vergil dormía sentado en el sillón.

Dante camino hacia Yamato apoyado en su escritorio, la fiebre que lo domaba en ese instante era fuerte casi no lo dejaba ver, pero aún así camino despacio, tomó a Yamato y enterró su filo en su abdomen, emitió un pequeño gemido ante el dolor, sin embargo Vergil se despertó (8)

- ¡¡¡Dante!!! – Grito levantándose rápidamente - ¿¡Que hiciste!?

Dante de desplomó en el piso de DMC, Vergil sabía que su hermano no moriría por aquel corte, no obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que Dante estaba empapado, lo dio vuelta para comprobar su peor temor, toco su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Fue entonces cuando bajó Nero ante el gran bullido armando por Vergil

- Pero ¿Qué demonios...? – su vista se posó en Dante quiena era cargado por Vergil a la habitación, suprimiendo con su mano izquierda la herida de Dante, Nero estaba paralizado, no entendí nada, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr a la habitación de Dante y quitar todo lo que había en la cama.

Vergil colocó a Dante y abrió su gabardina, el corte hecho por Yamato no era de gran diámetro pero era profunda y sangraba mucho para ser un corte pequeño.

- ¿Estará bien? – balbuceo Nero

- No lo sé, pero necesito algo para curarle la herida antes de que... – Vergil se detuvo, Nero no sabía toda la verdad sobre sus "poderes" y "debilidades" de los Sparda

- ¿Antes de que? – repitió Nero

- Nada, olvídalo, ahora ayúdame

Vergil trajo vendas y la sutura y comenzó a curar a Dante, pero sabía que no bastaba eso, ahora su preocupación era la temperatura que aumentaba cada vez más

Eran las doce de la noche y la temperatura no descendía de los 40º, Vergil estaba realmente preocupado, daba vueltas por toda la habitación, trataba de no demostrar preocupación ya que Nero lo observaba con detenimiento

- Ya dime de una buena vez ¿Qué le va a pasar a Dante? – Nero estaba furioso, siempre le ocultaba cosas

- Mira, no te puedo decir nada ahora porque...

- Entonces ¿Cuándo?, cuando ya sea tarde y Dante este mal y... muera – Nero lo encaró

Jamás le había hablado asía a Vergil, pero le molestaba sobre manera la actitud de su hermano

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – Vergil había perdido la paciencia, su hermano sabía la debilidad de los Sparda

- No eres el único que lee esos mamotretos que hay en la biblioteca – Nero respondió sin preocuparse

- Oh ¿en serio? Podrías haber leído algo sobre medicina humana – el sarcasmo de Vergil se podía notar

- Y tú debiste leer el libro de la pizza

- Sí lo leí – dijo Vergil dándole la espalda

- No, no entero

- Bueno un libro tan infantil no se merece tanta importancia – replico Vergil

- No leíste la pequeña carta que escribió Dante – Nero estaba frente a frente de Vergil

- ¿Qué carta? ¿De que estas hablando? – Vergil parecía confundido

- Nada solo léela – Nero se dirigió a la puerta

- Solo quiero protegerlos – Vergil miró a Dante quien comenzaba a tiritar, seguramente venía ahora la hipotermia causada por la lluvia

- V-V-Vergil... a-a ayúdame

- Tranquilo, estoy aquí, abre tus ojos y mírame

Dante abrió lentamente sus ojos, le molestaba la luz tal vez, pero aquellos ojos que alguna vez fueron un celeste alegre ahora eran de color negro profundo

- Dante escúchame, tienes que luchar – Vergil estaba asustado, el hecho de que el color de ojos de Dante se tornaran negros solo significaba un cosa

- N- no puedo t-tengo m-miedo

- No, no tengas miedo – Vergil trataba de calmarlo inútilmente

- V-Vergil, no me d-dejes solo p-por favor – una lagrimas rodó por la mejilla de Dante

- No, no te dejaré solo, nunca – Vergil nunca había llorado pero algo sentía, una sensación que no le gustaba, que le oprimía el pecho y hacía un nudo en su garganta, sentía sus ojos húmedos pero aquella lagrima nunca escapo de sus ojos

- V-Vergil p-perdóname, n-nunca q-quise dejarte solo – Dante fue callado por la mano de Vergil

- Calla, no digas más, no fue tu culpa

- Oigan, no quiero arruinar la fiesta que tienen montada, pero no hacemos algo Dante va a... – Nero fue interrumpido

- ¡NO!, Dante no va a morir, le juré a papá y a mamá que nunca dejaría que les pasara nada y pienso cumplir esa promesa – Vergil tenía su pelo abajo, tanto que sus ojos no se veían pero aquella lagrima estaba dejando una pequeña y delgada línea húmeda en su mejilla

- Vergil, tal vez en la mansión, en la biblioteca hay algo que nos pueda ayudar – Nero estaba preocupándose, uno por el pulso de Dante descendía abruptamente y la segunda era aquella actitud de Vergil, por fin lo que había esperado durante años

Una sola demostración de sentimientos por parte de Vergil

-Voy de volada (literalmente hablando) – Vergil tomo impulso y activo devil tigger, por alguna extraña razón su poder duraba más cuando sus sentimientos eran verdaderos

Nero entró a la habitación y se dirigió a la cama donde Dante tiritaba de forma sobrenatural, sus labios eran de un tono morado casi azulados, tenía los puños cerrados y se encontraba en posición fetal

- Tranquilo Dante, estarás bien, ya verás – dijo Nero asustado al ver a su hermano tal débil

- Ne-Nero no siento mis m-manos, ni m-mis p-pies

- OK tranquilo – Nero tomos los suéteres que había en el armario de al lado y envolvió las mano y los pies de Dante

- T-Tengo s-sueño – Dante cerró sus ojos lentamente

- ¡Note duermas! – Sabía que sí Dante no podía dormirse ya que sí lo hacía, la hipotermia lo mataría más rápido – háblame, háblame de cuando Vergil y tú hacían estupideces, vamos

Dante sonrió un momento

- Es-esta bien, u-una vez – Dante comenzó a relatar con dificultad

FLASHBACK

- Así no Vergil, hay que girarlo, ¡girarlo! – gritaba Dante

- Ach, sí tu sabes como, entonces hazlo tú – Vergil soltó lo que tenía en las manos

- Mira, así – Dante hundió aquel objeto en la bañera

- ¿Estas seguro de que le gusta el agua? – pregunto Vergil

- Sí

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – Vergil comenzaba a sospechar

- Porque le pregunte – Dante dejó escapar a la superficie aquella cosa

- En serio y ¿Qué te dijo?

- Pues lo mismo que ahora: ¡MIAUUUUUUUUUU!, creo que es lo único que sabe decir – Dante sonrió – ¿ves? Ya esta listo

- Vaya eres un genio – Vergil tomo al gato y lo envolvió en una toalla blanca

- Ahora hay que lavarle los dientes – dijo Dante levantando el cepillo dental de su padre

- Pero estas loco, sí papá se entera, no llegamos a la cena

- Entonces con el tuyo – Dante levanto otro cepillo

- No, ocupemos el del escusado

- Sí, espera ¿Cuál es el cepillo del acusado? – Dante miró la jarra de los cepillos

- ¿Qué acusado?

- Tú dijiste: "Ocupemos el cepillo del acusado" – Dante imitó la voz de Vergil

- ¡Del escusado! – Vergil comenzaba a alterarse

- Aaa explícate, un segundo – Dante se detuvo - ¿el escusado tiene dientes?

- Sí, digo ¡no!, pero ya, no le lavamos los dientes al gato – Vergil se dirigió a la puerta – ahora Dante... Dante ¿Dónde estas? – Vergil se dio vuelta

Dante estaba arrodillado junto al inodoro

- Escusado, jamás te volveré a mirar con los mismos ojos

(Gotita en la cabeza de Vergil)

FIN FLASHBACK

- Q-que recuerdos – dijo cerrando los ojos

- ¡Dante no te duermas!, cuéntame más

- Ja, ¿nunca t-te conté de los c-copos perfectos de Ve-Vergil?

- No, cuéntame

FLASHBACK

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Dante? – Vergil parecía un poco volteado

- Ya cállate, Holly Jorgi (9) dice que así quedarás bien – Dante aplicaba gel en el pelo de Vergil

- Pero estoy mareado, me quiero bajar – Vergil estaba rojo

- ¡Nooo! Que casi estamos listos – Dante botó el último frasco de gel, luego observó el rincón, más de 100 botes vacíos de gel

- ¡Ya llegamos!, ¡Dante, Vergil!, ¿están ahí? – grito Eva

- ¡Sí ma! Estamos en el sótano – la señora Eva escuchó la voz lejana de Dante bajo las escaleras del sótano

- ¿A ver que hacen mis dos hijos...? ¡¡¡¡¡VERGIL!!!! – la señora Eva casi se cae de trasero

- ¡Hola ma! – Vergil saludo con un gesto de mano

- ¿Q-Que haces colgado?, bájate de ahí, ahora

- Pero mami ¿no ves que esta quedando como Goku? – dijo Dante

Efectivamente, Vergil estaba colgado, amarrado de los pies a una viga

- No puedo – Vergil puso una sonrisa perfecta

- ¿Por qué no?

- No recuerdas que lo enviaron a la escuela de grumetes a Dante

- Sí, y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Que aprendió a hacer nudos perfectos

FIN FLASHBACK

- Lu-luego co-cortamos la soga – Dante tiritaba demasiado, su pulso era débil, casi imperceptible

- Dante, lucha, tienes que vivir – Nero trataba de cobijarlo con mantas

Mientras en la mansión Sparda

- Hipotermia, hipotermia ¿Dónde estas? – Vergil recorría cada libro con el dedo leyendo el lomo - ¿¡Por que!?

Vergil soltó un grito que no lo dejaba respirar, de pronto descargo su rabia contra todos sus libros, comenzó a lanzar cada una al piso, de pronto toda un hilera y una estantería estaban vacías Vergil cayó al piso d rodillas, levantó la vista hacia el vitral del techo que había en la biblioteca, afuera llovía pero a pesar de eso podía ver la luna, blanca como la estela que deja la muerte, pensó que ya era tarde, la lluvia se veía en el rostro de Vergil o talvez... no, no era lluvia, eran lagrimas, las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Vergil, como cuando era pequeña, lloraba y no podía parar

- ¿¡¡¡¡POR QUE!!!!? – Vergil golpeó con fuerzas el piso con sus puños. Miles de hojas volaron, para luego Vergil caer de boca, giro la cabeza y diviso el libro que le había dado Dante y la carta mencionada por Nero

Estiró su mano y alcanzó el texto, avanzó a la última hoja y en ella había algo escrito.

_**El olvido**_

_No es tu final como copa vana_

_Que hay que apurar_

_Arroja el casco y muere_

_Por eso levantas en tu mano_

_Un brillo o su mención y arden tus dedos_

_Como una nieve súbdita _

_Esta u no estuvo, pero estuvo y calla_

_El frío quema y en tus ojos nace su memoria_

_Recordar es obsceno, peor: es triste_

_Olvidar es morir_

_**Vergil**__: Este ¡hola!... uhm seré breve... no quiero olvidarte ni tampoco _

_quiero que me olvides tú a mí, aunque seas mi hermano gemelo_

_maligno, bueno yo sé que en el fondo eres bueno y te quiero mucho_

_Bueno me despido Adiós_

_PD1: Hazme una pizza con extra queso _

_PD2: No le pongas verduras (lo sabré)_

Vergil leyó el mensaje con emoción contenida, cerró el libro, aquel texto lo hizo recordar a su hermano enfermo y la impotencia por no poder ayudarlo, las lagrimas rodaban sin ningún tipo de reparo por su rostro, miró el libro con gran rencor y lo arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo

- ¡Estupido Dante!, ¡te odio!, ¡debí matarte cuando... – se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo ¿realmente quería ver a Dante muerto? O mejor dicho ¿realmente le odiaba?

Flashback

- V-Vergil n-no me d-dejes s-solo p-por favor

- No, no te dejaré solo, nunca

Fin del Flashback

- Te prometí no dejarte solo y pienso cumplir esa promesa – Vergil se levantó y corrió hacia el libro que había arrojado, se arrodillo junto a él – No te dejare solo, mi hermano, el me enseño como preparar un pizza, el que me enseño que se pasa mejor en un concierto de Boston que en una biblioteca – se arrodillo cansado y harto de la situación, susurró levemente – dime como ayudarte por favor

Cerró sus ojos, respiraba agitadamente, necesitaba mantener la cabeza en frío para pensar, con esos arranques de histeria no ayudaría en nada a Dante

- Ayúdame a ayudarte – susurró

Abrió lentamente sus ojos... en una estantería... un libro, un solo libro que no fue arrasado por el huracán Vergil, sonrió al leer el lomo titulado "Todo sobre la hipotermia", se puso de pie como pudo y cogió el libro y lo abrazó contra él mismo

- Gracias bro... – susurró

Voló de vuelta a casa de Dante, leyendo el libro (Vergil Sparda tenía que ser), derribó la puerta (en realidad no (Vergil Sparda tenía que ser)), subió las escalera como sí SU vida dependiera de ello, entró a la habitación temiendo lo peor...

- ¡¡Nero!! Trae mantas, aguas tibia y algo para mantener caliente a Dante

Nero se levantó ante la orden de su hermano, le sonrió, algo había en el semblante de Vergil, un brillo en sus ojos, un deseo, sí eso era, un deseo, el deseo de salvar a Dante, Nero salió de la habitación y corrió a todos los cuartos de la casa, tomo cuanta manta se le puso en frente, luego puso a calentar agua

Mientras...

- Dante he vuelto – Vergil giró a Dante quien no reaccionaba – mírame ya llegue

- ¿B-Bro? – balbuceó en respuesta – r-regresaste

- Sí estoy aquí, contigo con Nero

- Aquí esta lo que me pediste Vergil – Nero entró al cuarto con todas las mantas que encontró y el agua tibia

- Bien ayúdame

Quitaron la ropa de Dante y le colocaron el pijama para luego cubrirlo con las mantas, con el agua caliente mojaron y secaron las extremidades que, según el libro, era el primer blanco de la hipotermia

- Vergil ¿crees que funcione?

- Tiene que funcionar – dijo Vergil poniendo la ropa de su hermano en una silla

- ¿Y si no funciona?

- Nero... si no funciona... haremos que funcione ten fe, por favor

- Esta bien

Eran pasadas las 4:30 de la madrugada, el sueño había vencido a Nero quien dormía abrazado a la espalda de Dante, mientras Vergil acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos de su hermano, podía sentir la respiración tranquila de Dante, sonrió al tocar su frente y comprobar que la temperatura había bajado y que ya no tiritaba, se sintió aliviado, lo que habían echo con Nero había funcionado

Sintió sueño, estaba cansado, comenzó a recordar todo lo sucesos de los últimos días; su cumpleaños, el libro amarillo, el concierto de Boston, el chico del centro comercial, la enfermedad de Dante y... sus pensamientos se hicieron borrosos, los parpados se le cerraron lentamente y cayó en un profundo sueño...

- ...

**#**

Vergil sentía un dolor terrible en su cuello, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, cuando logró tener claridad sobre la situación, miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama, cayó en cuenta que eran las 13:00 de la tarde. Afuera se notaba el frío, los copos de nieve caían sobre la ciudad. En mayor de los Sparda intentó incorporarse sin causar ni un ruido pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pues cuando comenzó a moverse Nero abrió sus ojos

- ¿Qué pasa? – Nero dio un bostezo

- Nada, cállate y duerme – respondió el otro bajando la voz

Dante dormía en posición fetal, sus rostro y cuerpo mostraban a uno muchacho tiernamente indefenso

- Funciono Vergil, Dante esta bien

- Te dije que funcionaría – Vergil sonrió

- Vergil... – de pronto una tercera voz, su tono era bajo y adormilado, era Dante quien había despertado

- Dime Dante, estoy aquí, te escucho – Vergil se puso junto a Dante para escucharlo mejor

- Tengo algo importante que decirte – la voz de Dante tenía un ápice extrañamente seria

- ¿Qué cosa?, ya dime – se impacientó

- Yo... yo tengo...

Nero y Vergil estaban atentos, son los ojos bien abiertos y muy cerca de Dante

- Yo... yo tengo – Dante se levantó de pronto, abrió sus brazos y efusivamente grito - ¡¡¡YO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!!!

Los otros dos hombres cayeron de la cama ante la exclamación de su hermano, Vergil quien recuperó la compostura comprendió que su hermano volvía a la normalidad, solo suspiro

- Dante eres un completo... – tomo aire - ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! – Vergil rió tan fuerte que Dante se asustó

- Que miedo – Dante retrocedió alejándose de Vergil y abrazó Nero

- ¿Qué cosa te da miedo?, porque a mí me da miedo que me estés abrazando

- Pues si hay algo que asusta a Dante Sparda es ver a Vergil riendo

- Uhm... creo que tienes razón – Nero sonrió

Y todos rieron, al menos eso creo... uhm... sí todos rieron (si también Vergil)

**# Créditos**

(Agregar música de créditos entretenidos como la canción que sale en la película de "El juego del siglo" esa la siempre ponen lo estadounidense para cuando hacen desfiles o en los partido de basquetball)

Dante como Dante

Vergil como Vergil

Nero como Nero

Waldo como el chico detrás de la maceta en el centro comercial

¡¡¡¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!!!! Detengan la música ¬¬ siento que olvide algo ¿pero que?

**# Epilogo**

Así son las cosas, porque la vida sigue y todos viven y las flores crecen digo... ejem... aaa síííííííí Dante obtuvo su pizza con extra queso preparada por Vergil, Nero volvió a Fortuna y Vergil... bueno Vergil, ach mejor léanlo ustedes...

- Estupido Dante, él y su estupida hipotermia, me hizo desordenar toda mi biblioteca – maldecía Vergil mientras colocaba los libros en las estanterías

Organizó todos los libros, solo le faltaba uno, sí era el libro que le regalo Dante

- Uff ¿Dónde pongo este libro?... uhm... ya sé allá arriba – subió la escalera y trato de colocar el libro – Estupido libro, métete ahí...

¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Tranquilos, solo fueron las estanterías que cayeron en forma de domino, es decir una tras otras

- Upss – Vergil cayó al piso - ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi!

DIN DON (¿sonido de timbre?)

- ¿El timbre?, ¿quien será?, lo juro quien quiera que sea lo asesinaré – Vergil tomo a Yamato u se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y...

- Hola bro – era Dante

- Pero ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? – desenfunda a Yamato

- Tranquilo, te vengo a invitar al concierto le la morza (10 (xD))

- ¿De que morza?

- De ese que canta, ejem, ejem...: _"Este es el himno de la alegría" – _Dante cantó bastante desafinado

- ¡¡¡ES MOZART!!!

- Bueno es el mismo – Dante parecía feliz

- Creí que preferías a los Seen Day – Vergil se recargó sobre la puerta

- ¿Los quien?

- Esos que tiene una canción llamada American Idiot

- Aaa, bueno o que sea – rió Vergil

Silencio (mirada de reto) de pronto corrió hacia la moto

- El último en llegar a la moto es un Nero... dijo nene – grito Dante

- Eso lo veremos

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

**Atención: estas son desvariaciones del cerebro de Yukari**

Bueno la edad de los Sparda se me ocurrió un día cuando estaba jugando DMC y la verdad que comencé a pensar cuantos años pasaba en cada juego como no soy muy buena en matemática dije un número al azar y... buala... terminaron teniendo 3356 años aunque no lo aparenten (¬¬)

No sé si realmente el "Día Internacional de la Pizza" existe pero si no (al menos en mi país (malditos burócratas)) lo instaurare yo amigos sí ustedes en su país no tiene día de la pizza demándenlos

Cuando DMC cayó en mis manos obtuve como primer nombre de Vergil a Nelo Angelo, luego obtuve el nombre de Vergil, después leí "La divina Comedia" y se llamaba Virgilio y en mis pensamientos surgió que cuando la señora Eva se enojaba le decía Vergiliano ósea obtenemos como resultado "Vergiliano, Virgilio, Vergil, Nelo Angelo"

Waldo es un personaje de una caja de cereal al cual uno tenía que buscarlo entre las personas, usaba un gorro de color blanco con negro

Los Rayman Rabbits son uno conejos que les da estupidez, se les desorbitan lo ojos y siempre que tienen algo en la mano gritan Daaaaaah, si no me creen búsquenlo en YOUTUBE

Bueno este personaje es muy utilizado en nuestro país para asustar a los niños pequeños, es algo parecido como el ropavejero

Mi teoría loca es que Dante no estaba en casa cuando los padres de los Sparda fueron asesinados y Vergil lo odia por eso... simple

La teoría loca de la fiebre es que como nada les hace daño a los Sparda, ósea tienen que tener algún punto débil y la fiebre fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

Holly Jorgi es un muchacho inventado por mi cabeza loca, es el mejor amigo de Vergil y Dante lo odia

Sello de Yukari Sparda Yakumo, la verdad siempre le dije morsa a Mozart ósea que es un trauma de niña... la verdad no

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fic, y gracias por leer tanta desvariación junta, sin más que decirles aparte de que dejen review (por favor) me despido

**Ahora sí fin**

**Paz y buenas noches **

**By Yukari Sparda Yakumo**


End file.
